


We'll Be Just Fine

by magnusbicon



Series: tumblr prompts [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, BAMF Magnus Bane, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus saves the day, Sweet Alec Lightwood, as usual, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 17:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11902713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: Prompt: Do you still take prompts? If you do, would you consider doing something with Magnus losing consciousness for whatever reason and Alec carrying him bridal style? Maybe with some cuddling or general fluffiness at the end. I'm a sucker for these stories and there aren't enough of them. Pretty please.





	We'll Be Just Fine

**Author's Note:**

> It is 5 am and I am as tired as Magnus is in this fic, so if there are any mistakes please tell me and I'll fix them asap.

The demon attack had been brutal, lasting for almost an hour as they lunged toward the group in endless waves. Alec hadn't called Magnus, but he had appeared anyway, probably after going to the Institute to see Alec and finding out that he wasn't there, but instead working on whittling down a huge pack of demons that had appeared out of nowhere. The group had been struggling before Magnus arrived, growing tired as the attacks seemed endless, so when he portalled in and immediately started blasting every demon that came near them, Alec couldn't find it in himself to be anything other than grateful.

That is, until Magnus had begun to look pale and his magic looked less colorful, came out less strong. Alec yelled over the noise, asking him to go, to not use up the last of his magic. Between Isabelle, Jace, Clary, and him it could be handled. Magnus was always saving them, and he didn't deserve to be drained because of something that wasn't even in his job description. He refused, though, insisting on staying until every last demon had been taken down. By the time the waves finally ended and there was nothing left but the six of them, Magnus was swaying on his feet, looking like he would pass out at any given moment. They were all covered in blood and ichor, their muscles screaming from the prolonged use.

"Come on," Alec said softly, wrapping an arm around Magnus' waist. "Let's go home."

Magnus nodded and lifted his hands, about to try making a portal, and Alec shook his head, saying, "Magnus, you can barely stand right now. You're not using any more magic. We're not far from the loft. We can walk." Magnus looked like he wanted to protest, but was too tired to do so.

"Fine," he said with a sigh of defeat, unable to resist letting a small smile turn up the corners of his lips when Alec grinned victoriously. However, just as they were about to begin their journey home, one more demon appeared. Before anyone could react, Magnus had blasted it back to hell, but the second he did, his legs buckled underneath of him, his eyes slipping shut.

"Shit," Alec muttered out, thanking his quick reflexes as he tightened his grip on his boyfriend to prevent him from crumpling to the ground. With a sigh, he bent down and slid an arm behind Magnus' knees before lifting him up, cradling his body against his chest. He turned to the others, who looked concerned, and shook his head. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Are you sure he's gonna be okay?" Isabelle asked, eyeing Magnus' unconscious form warily.

"He'll be fine. He has me," Alec said, raising an eyebrow at her before he turned around and began walking in the direction of the loft.

He wanted to be annoyed with Magnus for pushing himself past his limits, but all he felt was an overwhelming onset of affection. He was so caring, so willing to help with things that he didn't need to concern himself with, and it wasn't just because of Alec or his family. It was because he truly wanted the best for everyone. He had seen death and destruction, wars that were fought over nothing, people tortured and ridiculed for no reason other than that they were considered different. He took fellow Downworlders under his wing, made them feel loved, wanted,  _normal_.

Magnus Bane was more than a lothario, and he was not what his reputation made him out to be. He was the kindest soul that Alec had ever come into contact with, and the fact that Magnus cared for him, loved him in a way that no one else had ever tried to before, that was everything. So yes, Magnus using all of his magic was not wise, but it was not Alec's place to pass judgment, because if he were in Magnus' shoes he damn well would've done the same thing.

He was climbing the stairs when Magnus finally opened his eyes again. They were unglamoured, and Alec could make out every little detail as he reached the door to the loft. He smiled down at his boyfriend, who looked thoroughly confused and still very out of it. He didn't bother saying anything, knowing that Magnus probably wouldn't register it. He needed a few moments to gather his wits.

Alec immediately walked through the loft into the bedroom, then the bathroom, gently sitting Magnus down on the closed toilet seat. He kept a hand on Magnus' shoulder until his boyfriend let out an exhausted, "Thank you," letting him know that he was okay to let go.

"How are you feeling?" Alec asked as he rummaged through the closet until he found a washcloth. He wet it under the faucet, rung it out, and them walked back over to Magnus, slowly cleaning the blood off of his face and neck.

"Tired," Magnus mumbled, and in that moment Alec thought he sounded the least elegant he had ever heard him. It was beautiful, that he was the one who got to take care of him. He took Magnus' hands one by one, taking the rings off and cleaning them before wiping his fingers down as well. Once all evidence of the demon attack was off of Magnus' skin, Alec started working on his clothes, first taking off his shoes, then his socks, them moving up to unbutton his shirt. He stopped once Magnus was left in his boxers, and walked out of the bathroom for a moment, depositing the dirty clothes in the hamper. He grabbed makeup wipes from the counter on his way back over to Magnus, who smiled up gratefully at him.

The silence between them was comfortable and familiar. They had both grown accustomed to the fact that silences didn't always have to be filled. In fact, sometimes more meaning came out of staying quiet. With words there was always room for error, but with silence there was just mutual understanding that words weren't needed. Alec wiped carefully at Magnus' eyes, and Magnus sat there, a small smile on his face. Alec had only done this a few times before, on nights when Magnus was too tired to do it himself, but he found that he enjoyed it. He felt like he was removing barriers when he did it, revealing a bare canvas underneath that was just as beautiful and revealing as any painting.

When he was finally finished, he helped Magnus stand up and led him to the bed, lifting the covers so that he could slide underneath. He pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's forehead before heading back into the bathroom to clean himself up. He emerged about five minutes later, and slid in next to Magnus, who turned to face him. His eyes were half closed and he looked seconds away from sleep, but he spoke first.

"Thank you for taking care of me. I love you," he whispered softly, and Alec smiled at him, his chest warm with happiness as he replied, "I love you, too."

Magnus hadn't heard it, for he was already asleep, but Alec knew that he knew anyway. Alec scooted closer, draping an arm around Magnus' waist and tangling their legs together. Magnus let out a soft sigh in his sleep, and Alec finally closed his eyes, the smile not leaving his face.

He didn't know how he got so lucky, but if there was one thing he knew, it was that he would carry this man back home for the rest of eternity if it meant that he got to love him forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat on tumblr: magnusbicon!


End file.
